Fitting and Teasing
by Saiiko808
Summary: Iida Tenya was a simple man of traditional values. Keeping to his strict code, rigidly living life the same way every day. Hatsume Mei knows it and loves to exploit it. Iida Tenya x Hatsume Mei


Tenya Iida had heroic sensibility in the most traditional sense. In life, it is paramount to do your upmost in the assistance of others for no other reason than to help. To him altruism was the standard of life, despite the trouble he may find in doing so. Even at his most altruistic he did feel isolated by others. Often it felt as though those he helped didn't understand his actions or actively took advantage of them. He wasn't asking for much, just a simple "thank you" every once in a while, would suffice.

It wasn't a common occurrence, but whenever it did happen, being honestly thanked made any sort of trouble worth it. His closest friends knew exactly how to do so, legitimately making him wish to risk even life and limb for their continued companionship. However, there was another he always felt compelled to help despite their classification of a user. So to say, despite all signs pointing to being used by this person, Iida always felt obligation to help them out time and time again.

'To be honest… she's more trouble than she's worth, isn't she?' Iida questioned himself, walking down the now empty halls of Yuuei Academy. His footsteps developing the only sounds that could be heard through the hall.

A recent consistency in his mind had been a certain Pink haired inventor. Hatsume Mei despite their shaky first encounters, had become a constant fixture in his life. A weekly ritual had been established between the two. Once every week Iida would come to the Department of Support to test the newest one of her "babies" and give feedback on it. It had been the same every time, he'd come in, she'd excitedly describe the functions of her gadget, then when he'd test it something would go wrong. Each week he'd end up with some kind of bruise or bump, and each week he'd spend the following day resting to heal up.

It wasn't all bad he supposed. Recovery Girl was a great source of support. Besides her healing quirk, she was an excellent listener. Speaking with her had been a great source to vent any particular confusion or frustration out to, and she didn't to ever mind the company. Something about 'the trials of youth' was a consistent phrase she'd utter any time Mei Hatsume was mentioned. Not that Iida really understood what she meant by that.

Approaching the entrance to Department of Support only to be met by the sight of Mei escorting his friend Izuku Midoriya out the door. Her usual smile and mirth apparent as she spoke with the boy, seemingly teasing him over something or another. The redness of his face implied the statement of Hatsume had been of a more, lewd nature or at least taken as such.

Noticing the Tenya approaching Izuku used the arrival as a chance for escape. Still red in the face the shorter green haired boy sputtered out "H-hey Iida, wanna grab dinner at the mess hall?"

"My apologizes Izuku, I currently have business to attend to with Miss Hatsume. Please refrain from starving yourself simply to eat with me." Iida replied in a longwinded manner.

"No problem, I can wait. I'll see you later." Midoriya said having calmed down. Walking past the larger teen, he turned to wave only to catch sight Hatsume winking at the pair. Not exactly sure who she was winking at caused the boy to regain the redness of his cheeks, turning away to full sprint away.

"Now Miss Hatsume, before we start, I suggest you stop teasing Mr. Midoriya, he's quick to embarrass, almost to a fault." Tenya stated plainly, standing in front of the pink headed mechanic.

"Now is that a hint of jealousy I'm hearing Iida?" Mei answered playfully deflecting the suggestion. Her arms crossed.

"By no means, it would just be… improper, to string Midoriya along without intention of anything else."

"And who says I don't have any intentions for Izuku?" Mei responded using Midoriya's first name to get some sort of rise out of her companion, shifting her hands to her hips in a sassy manner.

"I suppose I did assume something wrong, but enough of this banter. Shall we?" Iida calmly spoke back reaching to hold the door open for the girl.

"My, what a gentleman." Mei playfully said followed by the laughter of a snooty socialite.

Entering the room Iida walked directly to Mei's work bench, familiarized with her area.

"Now what do you have for me today?" Iida questioned searching the bench for unfamiliar tech.

"Nothing this week, my dear Iida. Today I need to take measurements." Mei answered speaking in a manner similar to a famous fictional detective's mannerisms to his assistant. She was currently face first in a pile of tools searching for a tape measure. Her current state of dress making her current pose, compromising to say the least.

"Then I suppose there's no use for me to be here, I am considerably taller than the average first year."

"No no, it has to be you. My next baby is yours and yours only." Mei insisted turning from the pile with measure in hand. Her choice of words unintentionally eliciting an involuntary response from Iida.

Pressing down that feeling Iida pressed the question. "Oh? And what may that be?"

"You don't want to spoil the surprise, now would you Tenya?" she chirped sweetly playing games with him.

"Well then if you must, go ahead." Iida replied approaching the girl, towering slightly over her.

"Hup, up, up. I'll need you to take off your shirt for this one." She spoke without hesitation.

'What!?' Iida yelled out in his mind. His body stunned. It wasn't as though he was embarrassed by his body. Rather it was the situation his nakedness would be in that had him blushing.

"The newest one of my babies is gonna be a compact model, so I need the closest measurements I can get, so I want nothing constricting your range of movement." Iida somewhat calmed by that answered began unbuttoning his blazer and removing his tie.

"Just count yourself lucky I'm not asking you to take off your pants." Mei continued, ruining the composure Iida had regained.

Peeling off the layers of upper bodywear. Iida stood in front of the girl half-naked and red with embarrassment. His body well built, likely due to need to stay conditioned for heroic life.

"Please make this quick. This is not a situation I feel comfortable with for too long, or anyone else walking in on." Iida sighed wondering how he even got himself to agree to this.

"No worries, Power Loader stepped out and the Support Department is a ghost town this hour of the week." She assured her companion patting him on the back. "Now let's get started!"

The entire exchange had been an awkward one. Not only was he half-naked but due to their height difference and the nature of their situation, the views he was seeing were not for polite company to say the least, the oil and sweat on her body creating a shine in "certain areas" that called for the eye to meet.

Though professionally taking measurements, Hatsume had been making barely audible comments of his physique. A "right" here, an "impressive" there, Iida couldn't help but sweat from the heat emanating from this proximity. This needed to end soon. Things were getting too heated for their own good. 'Pressing extremely close to a young man like this is something a young woman should do with her beloved!' Iida screamed in his mind, very intensely holding on to self-control.

"Alright almost done." Hatsume spoke up.

'Thank GOD.' Iida sighed in relief.

"I just need to take a vertical frontal torso measurement and we'll be done." Mei continued standing in front of the boy.

'NO!' Iida tensed back up.

As he had dreaded, the view he received could be described, in the words of Minoru Mineta, "Heavenly". Not helped by their height difference requiring that she stretch out and press up against him.

'They're touching me!' Iida thought feeling his reservations slip for a second. Grabbing Mei by the shoulders Iida spoke up.

"T-That's quite enough Miss Mei, I suppose you have received the data you need, I-." Iida blushing furiously pushed her away slightly, but still very much in proximity to himself. The realization of the situation causing Mei to blush herself.

"Hey Hatsume, sorry if I'm bothering ya but I kinda need a new version of your gadget, mine's bust-." Denki Kaminari spoke casually entering the room unaware of the current situation of the inhabitants. Locking eyes with the situation Kaminari's face flared up.

Iida immediately let go of Mei jumping back only to trip over a stray cord. "WHOA! My bad… I guess I came at a bad time. I need a new one. 'Kay bye" As quickly as he entered Kaminari had already left.

Mortified Iida quickly went to grab his clothes a new bump forming on his head.

"That will be all for today. I can't wait to see the fruits of this labor. See you next week." Iida spoke at a mile a minute quickly exiting the room, off to the nurse's office.

Still stunned she gave no answer.

Approaching the nurse's office Iida swung the door open to be met by the inviting appearance of Recovery Girl.

"Ma'am I seem to have a new gained a new bump on my head. If I may."

"Oh it's no problem. Should I assume this has to do with Miss Hatsume?"

"Y-yes. I h-have much to discuss."

"Oh dear..." Recovery girl sat behind Iida cupping her cheek.


End file.
